


В аду

by Manuelle_Atataki



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuelle_Atataki/pseuds/Manuelle_Atataki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Он ведь просто англичанин".</p>
            </blockquote>





	В аду

Дэмиен – сын Сатаны, и он знает, как заставить человека страдать. Он никогда бы и никому, даже самому себе, не признался, что на самом деле не находит в этом ничего интересного или увлекательного.  
Папа частенько проводит его по разным уровням ада и предлагает поразвлечься: содрать с кого-нибудь кожу, поджарить на сковородке, выколоть глаза и запустить в комнату, усеянную шипами. Сатана действительно любит причинять боль.  
Когда в ад попадает Пип, с которым Дэмиен познакомился там, наверху, сначала это вызывает недоумение. И пытки ему достаются самые слабые – так, для проформы, потому что он ведь ничего плохого не сделал на самом-то деле. Он ведь просто англичанин.  
А потом Дэмиен начинает приходить к Пипу чаще. Раз в две недели, раз в неделю, каждый день.  
И с каждым разом пытки становятся все изощреннее. Дэмиен учится у отца, листает книги, смотрит кино, только чтобы не дать заскучать своему уже почти что другу.  
Ему нравится смотреть, как слезает кожа с плоти, как с легким «чпок» выскакивает глазное яблоко – его так приятно катать по руке, подносить к губам Филиппа и наблюдать, как он послушно облизывает свой собственный глаз.  
Пип невозможно красив сейчас, когда умирает в болезненной агонии снова и снова. И каждый раз Дэмиен аккуратно снимает его с цепей, нежно прижимает к себе окровавленное тело и баюкает, преисполненный какого-то неведомого ранее чувства.  
Если кто-нибудь спросит, Дэмиен вряд ли сможет объяснить, почему это происходит в первый раз. Просто в какой-то момент Филипп кажется слишком живым и слишком теплым и вместо собственных глаз лижет пальцы Дэмиена. А дальше все как в тумане – распластанный Пип, скулящий от боли, которого просто невозможно выпустить из рук - поэтому Дэмиен как можно крепче держит его за бедра, впиваясь длинными ногтями в слишком белую для ада кожу. Кровь капает с бедер Филиппа прямо на пол, и Дэмиен уже представляет, как разозлится отец – Сатана не любит, когда его сын марается во время пыток. Но сейчас совершенно не до родительских нравоучений. Хочется войти как можно глубже, хочется заставить Филиппа кричать в голос, а не просто жалобно стонать. Хочется, чтобы в ярко-голубых глазах наконец вместо смирения появилось отчаяние, гнев, хоть что-то, знакомое самому Дэмиену.  
Схватив Пипа за волосы, он тянет его на себя и с силой впивается зубами в его плечо - прокусывает плоть, ощущая кровь не только в воздухе, но и во рту. И, когда, не выдержав, Филипп кричит, так тоненько и жалобно, Дэмиен кончает, вжимаясь во все еще живого и дышащего Филиппа.   
Немного придя в себя и привалившись к горячей от полыхающего в соседней комнате огня стене, Дэмиен усаживает Филиппа к себе на колени и прижимается губами к его виску. От Пипа пахнет кровью, потом и медом. И он все еще кажется слишком далеким от родного Дэмиену ада.


End file.
